


Don't say goodbye

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: After the Daxamite invasion is stopped, what I picture Kara and Mon-El saying to each other, when they are forced to say goodbye.





	Don't say goodbye

Supergirl floated in the air, towering over all the others in the room. Her back arched, her feet pointed like a dancer, her cape flowing behind her, the shape of her body evoking the image of a bow ready to unleash an arrow. Alex tugged at her leg, willing her to stay calm as in front of them the sad procession made its way towards the portal. Mon-El stole a glance. It seemed impossible that this might very well be the last time he ever saw her, or at the very least for a long time, now that he had been banned from ever returning to earth. 

She hovered over the scene below like an avenging, mythical creature. Suddenly she began to speak in Kryptonian, her gaze fixed on a point on the opposite fall, high over everybody's head, aiming to disguise who her words were adressing. 

{{ _As Rao longs for Yuna, so I …_ }}

{{ _Don't,_ }} Mon-El interrupted her, not lifting his gaze. He swallowed hard. {{ _Don't promise what you might not be able to keep._ }} 

She made a disapproving sound. Around them, the photographers clicked away. There was no way of knowing how many of the aliens present also spoke Kryptonian, maybe at least some of them did and it would turn out that their little secret wasn't too well protected. His heart ached. He hated having to say this, when he knew how much she had lost already in her life, that now, rather than filling her life with joy, he would be another scar upon her soul. 

{{ _I release you, daughter of Zor-El, of any obligation you might feel towards me._ }} 

{{ _It's not fair. None of this is fair._ }} Kara balled her fists, her voice full of barely contained rage. Next to her, Alex shifted back and forth nervously. 

After the failed invasion the new government had cancelled the Alien Amnesty. Every alien, even the ones not involved in the invasion were ordered to leave, only a handful, the heroes, the ones who would cause a public outrage being exempt. For now. As for the Daxamites, the government had struck a deal with Maaldoria, arguing that harboring several hundred of superpowered aggressive Daxamites would be too dangerous and expensive, and so they found themselves, a long row of prisoners in lead shackles and identital jump suits slowly marching towards the transmatter portal, to be taken to a prison camp off world. 

Supergirl had gone to bat for Mon-El, pleading with the government, arguing how he had helped them, that he hadn't been involved in the invasion, but to no avail. Mon-El turned to the side, looking away from her, pretending to look at one of the soldiers that were guarding the line of prisoners. He wondered what the humans thought they were speaking about, maybe that they were trading insults about the invasion? {{ _I have no right on you,_ }} he said quietly under his breath, {{ _but if I had, I'd wish for you to be happy. So wherever the gods might take me, at least I would know that somewhere out there, Supergirl's laughter fills the air._ }}

With one swoop, she was next to him. She threw her arms around his neck and nearly knocked him over, his shackles preventing him from returning her hug. Without any care about who was watching, Kara pressed her lips against his. Within a second, every soldier's weapon was trained on them. Alex jumped forward, with her hands raised in the air. Every camera turned towards them. 

„I'm not ashamed of you,“ she said defiantly, loudly, for everyone to hear. Her eyes burning with anger. So fierce, so determined, so strong. It still seemed unbelievable that he had somehow stumbled into the circle of people she cared about the most. 

„I wish you hadn't done that,“ Mon-El said softly. She was risking everything. There would be questions. Their role in bringing the Daxamite invasion to earth would be revealed to the world. Many politicians and reporters and not the least the reinstated CADMUS only to eager to tear her reputation to shreds. „I'm sorry, for all the pain and darkness I brought to your life.“ After they had denied her, HER, even though she was Supergirl, visits, he hadn't thought it possible that he would get to kiss her one more time. 

„Supergirl, please!“ Alex voice sounded desperate as she tugged on her sister's shoulder. The other aliens in the line grew agitated, increasing the nervousness of the soldiers. One of the higher ranked ones trained his gun right at Mon-El's head, barking orders. Next to him, another prisoners who had started to struggle went down after receiving the butt of a rifle to the face. 

Mon-El could see in Kara's eyes that it took every ounce of her self control not to just grab him and fly off. He wished so badly for more time. More time to explain to her why he didn't want her to wait for him, why he didn't want her to torture herself. That it didn't make a difference for his feelings, that he would never forget all the things she had taught him and shown him about himself. 

Unwillingly, she tore herself away from him, Alex's hand against her shoulder. „I wanted to go with you,“ she said aloud. He nodded. He didn't have to ask that it must have been Alex who had talked her into staying. As far as he was concerned, that was the right decision. Kara's family was here, the people she loved, the people she had grown up with, and the people of earth she had sworn to protect. This was her home. He had no right to wish for her to come along, into his more than uncertain future as a prisoner of war on a barren planet with a red sun. 

„It's not fair,“ she said once more, as she backed away, her hand on his right shoulder being the last thing to leave him. 

„Be happy, please“ he begged and her eyes welled up with tears. A gust of wind blew back his hair as Supergirl took to the sky, unable to watch him leave, unable to watch this great injustice be performed. He could only imagine how betrayed she felt, by the humans she had dedicated her life to. He just hoped that she would remember quickly that not all humans were the same any more than all Daxamites were. 

Before Mon-El stepped into the colorful swirling vortex of the transmatter portal, he paused one last time. He couldn't be sure that she was still listening, but on the off chance that she was, he whispered, trying to encapsulate in one sentence everything that he felt.

{{ _It was an honor to be your mate, even if it was just for a short while._ }}

**Author's Note:**

> Rao - Kryptonian God of the Sun
> 
> Yuna - His wife, Goddess of the Moon

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On those days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196685) by [Greekgirl123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgirl123/pseuds/Greekgirl123)




End file.
